Kenlos Valentine
by CarganFever
Summary: What does Kendall have planned for his Valentine Carlos?


**A/N**: Another one shot in honor of Valentines day! This one is a Kenlos with some Jagan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor the characters. The plot is the only thing I own!

Kendall's POV

Today is Valentine's Day and I need to get ready for my date with Carlos. I have already had every thing planned out to take him to the water park for the day and than have a picnic at the beach before we have to come back and to get ready to go to the Staples center to have our Valentine's Day concert. I also plan on giving Carlos his present there in front all of our fans and its a pretty big surprise.

I walk down stairs to see James and Logan all cuddle up on the couch watching a chick flick movie. Those two are the most emotional people that I have ever meet, that's why they make a good couple for each other even though Carlos and I are the best couple Hollywood have ever seen they do not even know what hit them. I went to sit down on the couch next to them and start watching the movie they were watching. I will never guess which one they were watching! It was the Titanic. I just rolled my eyes because we have seen this movie like 20 times already but James Logan and my boyfriend yes my boyfriend Carlos still get very emotional at the end of the movie even though they already know Jack is going to die.

I was waiting for Carlos to come down stairs from his room to go to the water park. When I told my mom that Carlos and I were dating and that James and Logan were dating she made one rule and it was that we cannot share the same room. So Carlos and Logan share a room and James and I share another one. My mom is afraid that we will have sex if we are in the same rooms as our boyfriends. Even though I wanted to room with Logan because he used to date Carlos back in Minnesota before coming to Los Angeles. When we got here Logan broke up with him because he wanted to test the waters with other people and Carlos agreed. But it broke his heart when Logan started to date Camille that when I woke up every night to get a couple of water I would see him on our couch crying his eyes out. And I would be the one to console him every night for 6 months before he decided to go after the three Jenifer's.

I was getting jealous because I have always been in love with Carlos but Logan beat me to the punch on asking him out. So when I heard that Logan broke up with Carlos the only thing that I wanted to do was declare my love for him, but I knew he was not ready to move on. So when he went after the Jennifer's of course I was jealous because it should have been he was after. So to forget about the situation I started to date Jo, but I told her that I was only dating her to get over Carlos, but it never happen. So Jo understood the reason why I broke up with her. Then I finally had the guts to tell Carlos that I was in love with him, and he said he felt the same way. We started to date and told James and Logan that we were dating. That is when we found out the real reason why Logan broke up with Carlos, it was because he started to date James behind Carlos back. It broke Carlos heart because James was supposed to be his best friend and not take his boyfriend away from him. He also said that Camille was a decoy till they were ready to tell us they have been dating behind Carlos back.

That was 2 years ago and all three of them have already amended their friendship, and both of our relationship has been stronger than ever. Like I said I am a little jealous of them sharing a room but I should get over it by now though. I trust Carlos.

I saw Carlos coming down the stairs and I stood up and meet him at the bottom of the stairs. When he made it all the way down I gave him a very passionate kiss.

"So Carlos are you ready to go to the water park?" I asked.

"Yes baby I am so ready to go down every water slide there is at the park" Carlos said.

We walked out of the apartment holding hands and down to my car to go to the park. It was 8:30 in the morning so they would not be many people in the park. It was a 25 minutes drive to the park. When we got there I bought our tickets and head inside the park.

It was 4:00 when we were in the car driving to the beach so we could have our picnic. I asked Katie to set up every thing for me. When we got there Carlos was surprised to see every thing set up. I had order Chinese food take out his favorite and mine too. We sat down and ate our food and I also order special Godiva chocolates for the best boyfriend there is in this entire world. We fed each other pieces of chocolates.

It was 6:55 we were at Staples center getting ready for the concert and I was really nervous for what I had planted to do at the end of the show. The only people that knew what I was planning on doing was my mom Katie, James, Logan and Carlos parents which explains their surprise visit at the concert. I knew they were happy for us to be engaged.

So when the concert was coming to an end I called Carlos to stand in front of me. When he did I already had the ring hidden in my hand. I got down on one knee and people started to cheering because they knew what I was about to do.

"Carlos you are the best thing that has ever happen to me. When you and Logan started to date back in Minnesota my heart broke. When he broke up with you when we got here to California to be Big Time Rush it broke my heart to see you cry every night for him. It also broke my heart when you started to go after one of the Jenifer's. The only way to get over my pain was to date Jo. But it did not work out I could not stop loving you. I decided that I had to tell you that I love and this time I was not going let you go. When I declare my love for you it was the best day of my life because you told me that you felt the same way. What I am trying to say is would you do me the honor in taking my hand in marriage" I asked.

Carlos was crying when I was holding the ring up to him. He just nodded his head "yes". I stood up and place the ring on his ring finger. We kissed passionately and every body started cheering for us. I looked around and saw my mom, Katie, James, Logan and Mr. & Mrs. Garcia smiling at us and also clapping with the rest of the stadium.

That night we had the best sex for it being our first time being together. Carlos was asleep on my chest. I was looking up at the ceiling smiling thinking I could totally live like this the rest of my life with Carlos by my side.

**A/M**: I hope you like my second one short story. Please also check out my other one shot Valentines day which is a Cargan.


End file.
